nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Haruma Yamazaki
Suzaku High School Supernatural Studies Club Student Council |occupation= Student |previous occupation= Supernatural Studies Club Vice-President Student Council President Rika's Spotter |club= |previous club= Supernatural Studies Club |team= |previous team= |partner= Leona Miyamura Rika Saionji Mikoto Asuka |previous partner= |base of operations= Student Council Office |status= Active |relatives= |ability= |affected spell= |manga debut= Chapter 2 |anime debut= Episode 2 |japanese voice= Jun Fukuyama |english voice= Seth Magill |image gallery= yes}} Haruma Yamazaki (山崎 春馬 Yamazaki Haruma) is the former president of the Student Council. Appearance Haruma is a fairly tall, bespectacled student with green hair and blue eyes. He is usually seen wearing only his school uniform. Personality When introduced, Haruma was displayed to be a calculating yet joyous person alongside his secretary, Mikoto Asuka. Because he is the president of the student council, he knew everything there is to know about the first set of witches, able to bring the most important witch under his order. He saw Ryu as a threat, because no one is allowed to even know of the witches except for the executives of the student council. This makes him a dictator of sorts, until Leona and the other 3rd years are able to change his heart, back to when he founded the Supernatural Studies Club alongside Leona. History One year prior to the first chapter, Haruma was a member of the Supernatural Studies Club along with Leona Miyamura. However, upon discovering that the new member of the club, Rika Saionji, was the seventh witch, he told Leona to run away, while he remained and had his memory erased. Later, he became the Student Council President thanks to Rika, as well as her Spotter. Plot Supernatural Studies Club's Restoration Arc In the Student Council Office, Haruma along with the other members discuss the many complaints levied against the school's problem child, Ryu Yamada. He questions this further, and reveals that Yamada may be expelled today.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 2-3 Later they discuss about how Ryu, managed to pass the make-up exam, as well as the peeping incident thanks to Urara. He then states he could care less since it means less work for him. He then watches as Toranosuke leaves the room questioning that he's gone home already.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 28-30 In the Student Council Office, Haruma is extremely surprised, to the extent of spilling his tea, that Urara wants to go to college. He compliments Toranosuke for this and watches him leave again.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 2-3 Charming Telepathy Arc Culture Festival Arc Witch Hunting Arc Student Council Formation Arc Seven New Witches Arc In the Private Study Room, Haruma hugs Ryu as he had found the Seventh Witch, congratulating him stating that the Student Council is safe. He asks him on what she is like, however is confused as he states that he doesn't know much. As he reveals the new witch's name, Nancy, He states that he did not expect the Seventh Witch to be like her. Despite this he states that they need her to be on the Student Council's side.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 104, Pages 1-3 Second Witch War Arc Graduation Arc By the time of March, Haruma visits the Supernatural Studies Club. Ryu asks why he is there, which he tells them that he's going Tonosama University by spring. As Miyabi and Kentaro are amazed on how he managed to pass their entrance exam, which he claims that it was very easy to pass. He then asks Ryu to talk with him, which they leave the room. Somewhere outside he tells him that he will confess his feelings to Leona. He covers, his mouth telling him to be quite. He asks him if it was really such a surprise. He then explains that he intends to share it to her at the graduation ceremony one week from there. He requests him to know what Leona's feeling are for him. As Ryu questions why he wants to know her feelings before he asks her, Haruma grabs his shoulders and states that he doesn't want to be rejected at his graduation, he then politely thanks him and leaves.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 180, Pages 9-13 The next day, Ryu reveals Leona's feelings for him, causing him to blush. He is surprised to hear this and laughs about it, claiming that he always knew. He is then asked on what Mikoto is doing, he replies that he has no idea as he was busy studying for his entrance exam. Ryu persists his question, as the two were close during his term. He comments that they were simply co-members and nothing more. He adds that he does not know anything personal about her, he then skips while thanking him for his help.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 181, Pages 11-13 The next day, after the graduation ceremony, Haruma faces the Supernatural Studies Club room, preparing himself. He sees the room, decorated with a message; "Happy Graduation!". He is surprised by this, as Leona comes in the room. He is informed that Ryu and the others decorated for them. They start to reminisce their time investigating witches together, noting he was happy spending it with her.Yamada-Kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 183, Pages 5-8 He confesses his feelings for her, asking her out, however she coldly rejects his request.Yamada-Kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 183, Pages 9-11 After a moment of silence, he adjusts his glasses and seemingly accepts the situation, as Leona exits the room. Ryu rushes in trying to fix the situation, however in denial Haruma asks him to punch him, thinking he is in a dream. After a short argument, he falls into depression on his rejection, shouting he will not graduate like that. As he hears Rika behind him, he listens as she is disappointed of him and leaves. He tries to stop her, but Mikoto reveals herself from her hiding spot, who states she will cheer him up. He tries to stop her as well, as she does his first request to punch him and is soon chased by her. After school, he and the others wave goodbye to the Supernatural Studies Club, with smiles on their faces. As they leave he starts chasing Leona, still trying to ask her out.Yamada-Kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 183, Pages 13-20 Recovering the Lost Memories Arc Former Abilities Witch Locating: Having previously been Rika's spotter, Haruma was able to locate the witches and witch killers in school, having been able to figure out where Ryu currently was and where the witches of Rika's set were. Appearances in Other Media OVAs Second Coming of the Suzaku Fest: A Hot Springs Resort! Everyone Gather Up! In the Student Council Office, Haruma watches out the window with Mikoto bringing him tea, which he gets as Urara, Ryu and Miyabi are run past the office as they head towards the Supernatural Studies Club room. Sometime afterwards, he orders Nene to go check the clubs at School Clubhouse. He then sent Mikoto and Jun to go as well afterwards. Later in the evening, He calls Mikoto, getting informed on the teams status, she notes that the most likely to win is the soccer team. He listens as she then reveals him that she hasn't received a report on what the SSC will be doing. He then tells her that the team in last place will be disbanded and asks her not to reveal it. In the office, he informs the clubs and teams that they will determine what order they will perform in. He announces that they will use a lottery to determine their order. He then watches as Nene, Miyabi and Kentaro beat up Ryu as punishment. He questions whether they can bear the title of the best for last.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo OVA: Second Coming of the Suzaku Fest: A Hot Springs Resort! Everyone Gather Up! Another of the Suzaku Festival: Sing! Dance! Paranormal Research Department! Trivia *Haruma placed 15th with Jin, Kotori and Mikoto on the character popularity poll in 2016. Titles Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Students Category:Student Council Category:Supernatural Studies Club Category:Presidents Category:Vice-Presidents Category:Former Antagonists Category:Spotters Category:Graduates Category:Article stubs